Im Dying Alice!(his lover) I need help!(he asked her for help)
by vampiric-style-girl
Summary: I didnt take this from anyone. Please stop the hate on me.I'm going to do my best to updated it because I started school like 2 days ago I didn't go today because I been having seizure yesterday at school then while I was sleeping I had some more to the point I couldn't move but im okay now and I loved the story so much that I'm going to put my twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

Its Alices fourth time in wonderland and she came this time to express her love for the Hatter. When she gets their they go on a walk and out of no where the Hatter asked "Have you figured it out yet, Alice?" the Hatter asked curiously as they wondered through the forest. As he walks around waiting for answer from her but what he really wants to ask if she loves him like he loves her.

Alice, surprised, questions, "Figured out what Hatter?" Looking at him with a weird look on her face.

Grinning wickedly, Hatter bends over and whispered in her ear "Tell me, how is a raven like a writing desk." Then looks down at her waiting for an answer to be said.

Laughing, Alice states, "Hatter, you should know by now that that silly riddle has no answer!" Lays there laughing and grabbing her stomach as she said that to him.

"Oh but it does, it does, you silly girl, you silly girl, you just have to figure it out,its a riddle that has a simple answer,simple answer" Hatter giggled great fully while looking down at her.

"Well I don't know the answer, and I don't find that riddle amusing anymore,I use to love your riddles but this riddle does not make since right now." Alice stubbornly insisted. Stops laughing and gives him a mean look as she knows what he is going to say next.

The Hatter stopped and looked her over before stating, "You have been to Wonderland three times now, talked to a smoking caterpillar, made friends with a vanishing cat, played tag with two twin boys who don't know right from left or left from right, grown bigger than a house, shrank smaller than a mouse, tamed the vicious bandersnatch, slayed the vicious jabberwocky, and brought an end to the rule of Queen Big Head and her one-eyed minion. But yet, you can't solve a little riddle, a simple, simple little riddle? You, my dear Alice, are losing you're touch, yes, yes, yes, you are...How are you not figuring out something so simple? Alice my dear your losing your touch on my riddles. These riddles i give you are from my heart and out of my empty head."

The Hatter continues to ramble on until Alice spoke up.

"Hatter!" Alice screams it to him to get him to stop rambling.

"Sorry, Alice." Hatter looks down knowing that he has to tell the girl of his dreams.

Looking at him with worry look, Alice observes, "You were rambling again. You seem to be doing that more and more lately. Is everything alright?" She looks at him with a worry look on her face knowing that their might be bad news in the mix and that her heart may be broken by him.

Debating on how much he should tell her, Hatter sighed and admitted, "No, I'm not alright. I'm dying, and I need your help!"

All of a sudden Alice started to cry and said " Wait, what was that i heard?..."

Hatter said once again " I`m dying Alice and i need your help...I`m dying Alice"

Alice could not say anything because she was afraid to tell him that she is in love with him thats why she has been coming back to wonderland. All she does was look at him and could not tell him why she was truly their for. She was scared to say that is in love with him knowing that he is dying but she knows she has to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter rubs the back of his head, sheringly frustrated. Alice stands in front of him, frozen with shock. "What do you mean... Dying?" The silence between them is deafening, as if the whole of Wonderland was holding its breath. "There is no other meaning for the word. It is a state of being and I'm in the state of it." Hatter replies, cutting the quiet. Alice shutters, her mind going blank. Then Alice replies, " Is there a cure to make you feel all better?" The hatter didn't say anything letting her think whatever she wanted.

After a little bit the Hatter said " Yes Alice there is a cure but there is a lot of things that you would have to get so we can do it."

Alice replies " Okay Hatter I will get that cure for you I um..."

The Hatter looked at her waiting for her to finish what she had to say. But she never did.

As Alice tryed to tell him how she felt for him it just came out as nothing.

Hatter says " You silly girl, you don't know what to say, but I think I know what you are trying to say to me."

Alice didn't say anything. She started to blush because she wanted to know if he had the same feeling for her as she did for him...

To cut the silence the Hatter says " I love you Alice so that's why I said I need you silly girl."

Alice looked at him with a smile, then she said "I love you too Mad Hatter I always have."

As Hatter pulled her closed to him to give her a kiss but before he could she said "What are you doing Hatter?"

Hatter said nothing as he looked at her. Then out of no where the Hatter kissed her and Alice kissed him back. After they kissed she fell asleep in his arms as what he wanted because he was not letting her go at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hatter woke up before she does and he layed there still holding her wondering what the heck does she see in him.

As he constitutes thinking and not realizing that she woke up and to cut the silence between them Alice says " Hatter your ramble again and its about me this time"

"Sorry Alice, I was wondering what do you see in me and why do you love me?" Hatter replayed.

" I`m not saying at all because you have to find out why I love you and why I`m doing this for you and I need the list of things that I can for you to make you better so we can be happy" Alice says back.

Hatter looked at her asking "But why not I want to lknow."

Alice says " Because its not the right time to tell you Hatter. And I need that list of things that I have to get so I can save you"

Before Hatter could say anything they heard everything go complete quite like everyone was frozen in place. They both get up out of bed and all they saw was that the time was frozen. No one could move, nothing was moving around. They looked at each other like what the hell is going on here.


	4. author note 1

So this story is not how people want but I'm not taking it down because I love how I'm writing it and Alice falls in love with the hatter not because he is sick its because she sees something in him that she still have not figure out yet. But everyone is just give me time on writing I'm sick and I'm trying to get over a cold and doing school so I am trying and give it time you guys will see the love that she has for him. There will be no sexual contact because I don't want that until later down the road like in chapter 50 or so I'm going to keep writing this story because I love it

i didnt steal anything i been writing on this story since aughust and i have more than who guys think i took it from i were worte the chapter one and that is what i came up. i listen to music when i write so people that are fake and say lies need to stay off my story i already got hold of someone over this crap i really dont need the hate from other writers on this website so cut it out before i report everyone that is being builling to me now leave me alone


	5. Chapter 4

They stood there until one of them said something but before Alice could say something they heard something in the background. Hatter went to go see but all he saw was a ghost but not any old ghost it was the red queen. Even in death she still had a huge head that didn't stop anyone from notice it that it was her in even in death. The queen came back in death as a ghost to tell him that she was not the one that put a spell on his life. She also said to him that he needs to go sit down and write a list out of things that he needs his lover to get to save his life.

Hatter walked away and said nothing to what just happen.

Alice looks at him as he walked pasted her and all she said " Hatter, what was it? Why are you not rambling like you always do?"

Hatter just looked at her and said nothing then kissed her and said "Babe, I need to go write a list of things that you need to get for me so we can break this spell thats on my life." Turns around and continues to walk away to the room to start writing out the list for the girl that he loves with his heart.

Alice stands there not able to say anything on what just happen and even on what he said to her. All she did was walk to his room to sit their in a chair next to window. As she looks out she saw nothing moving and she just let him be and let him do his thing.

Alice falls asleep in the chair after 10 minutes. Hatter stops writing and looks at her just to see that she fell asleep while looking out the window. He slowly gets up to put a blanket on her. Goes to her side and puts the blanket on her and waits to see if she wakes up but never did so he went back to his bed to continue writing the list.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hatter finally finished the list that he needs to give her. He looks at Alice and sees that she is still asleep so he goes to her and pulls her close to him and kisses her to wake up his sleeping beauty. **

**Alice wakes up and says "whats wrong Hatter?"**

**Hatter says "Nothing is wrong, I'm just finished that list so you know what I need to break this spell."**

**Alice looks at her lover and says "okay my love can you read it off to me?"**

**Hatter says "Sure thing babe.-Number one i need the eye patch from the knave of hearts. Number two I need a feather from a dodo. Number three I need a bone from the dead queen. Number four my dear I need hair and blood from the white queen. Number five I need the eye from the jabberwocky. Number six I need your blood and hair. Number seven I need tweedledum and tweedledee sweat because they have something in them that help the evil queen stay the way she was, I'm not sure if it was them being funny or what. Last one i need you to solve the riddle that i gave you early."**

**Alice looks at him with a weird look saying "Why do you need my blood and hair for, I'm not the one that put that spell on your life."**

**Hatter replies back saying, " Because my dear Alice, you are the one that is holding my heart and the one that I fell in love with. That is why i need it, silly girl and Alice have you figured out the riddle yet?"**

**Alice say's "okay hun and no i have not figured out your silly riddle that you told me early. I will figure out what it means and i will get you all those things that you need from me."**


	7. Chapter 6

Before Alice leaves him to go on the quest looking for the things he need. She looks at him and say's " Their is no and right answer to your riddle but this is what i say it is, Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are very flat; and it is N-e-v-a-r put with the wrong end in front!" She knows that she spelt never wrong but she spelled raven backwards to see if he hears what she is saying to him.

Hatter looked at her and says " You are the silly girl that i fell in love with because my riddle has no answer but people try and say there is one but i do like your answer Alice."

Alice walks out to start on the quest but first she has to find knave again because they sent him off with the red queen and if she die, what has happen to knave after they were banned from wonderland. Alice starts to walk to the woods to figure out how to go to the outland were the white queen banished them. So instead Alice goes to the white queen to see how she can go to were they were she banned them.


	8. Chapter 7

When alice got there to the white queen she saw a gave for the big head queen and she smile, so she ran inside to the queen to ask her what she needs to save her true loves life. When the queen saw her run in Alice was yelling "I need you queen well hatter needs you someone put a spell on him and I need to get things for him to make a tea or something so I can save him, please my queen help me" The queen stopped her from yelling any more and said " What do you mean dear?"

Alice said " There is a spell on the Hatter that is killing him. I need to save him. Please help me, I will read you the list the last things I need to get for him."

Queen said " My dear, why are you helping the Mad Hatter? You never wanted to help him before why now?"

Alice said " Um... Because I'm in love with him there I said it and now you know. So can you help me save my true love?"

Queen said " Oh my, Yes dear I will help but I will need that list so I know how to help you save him."

Alice said " Thank you so much. okay the list is number one I need the eye patch from the knave of hearts. Number two I need a feather from a dodo. Number three I need a bone from the dead queen. Number four my dear I need hair and blood from the white five I need the eye from the jabberwocky. Number six I need your blood and hair. Number seven I need tweedledum and tweedledee sweat because they have something in them that help the evil queen stay the way she was, I'm not sure if it was them being funny or what. Last one i need you to solve the riddle that i gave you early."

Queen said " Well I can help with all that because I have it all. first thing first did you solve the riddle."

Alice said " Yes I did."

Queen said " okay well my dear I have the things in my lab to our blood and i have the twins sweat to. Then we will go to my sister grave and dig her up and get a bone and the eyepatch from knave. Here dear take my feather pen its from a dodo bird."

Alice said "Thank you Queen but what about the eye from the jabberwocky."

Queen said " Oh my dear that eye is in her castle in vase you would have to get it unless the mouse still has it. Lets ask if she has it she is in here some where."

They start looking for the mouse before they go to lab to get started on everything. When they found the mouse they saw that she did have the eye so Alice had to ask her.

Alice ask the mouse " Can I have the eye?"

Mouse said " Here you go I don't need it any more its just creeping me out now but I'm happy that the jabberwocky is died because of you dear so for saving us take this eye as a thank you"

Alice said " Thank you so much."


End file.
